Tutoring Sessions APPercabeth
by xDaughterOfHadesx
Summary: I saw her sitting there, reading a novel I couldn't possibly finish. I noticed her golden, honey blonde hair that glistened in the sun, and thought about how much I wanted to run my fingers through it. But, I guess I just wanted to love somebody, because never in a million years, had I thought about falling for Annabeth Chase.


**A/N Hi everyone first story here, so please review and tell me how to improve! By the way, throughout the story if you see things like (1) it means to look at the bottom authors note, thank you!**

" I just don't get it! I'm not meant for algebra or x plus y's!" "I know you don't get it but you want to stay on the swim team right?!", she yelled. " Yes! But-" " The only but your getting is the one you have now sit down and maybe I can help you a different way!", my tutor sighed exasperatedly. I pouted and slumped down into my chair. You might be super confused right now like I am but, I'll explain. It all started the probably, I don't know sixth week of school…

" Hey man! Wasup?", my best friend Jason greeted me. " Hey.", I muttered. I know I shouldn't be talking to Jason like that but, my mind was somewhere else, possibly analyzing a girl with long honey blonde hair with her nose in a book. Usually I don't act like this around girls, since most of them threw themselves at me. Did I mention I was, ahem, quite popular? Yeah, well I am, but not those cocky, arrogant jocks who pretty much flirt with any living female soul around them. I was just, me, Percy Jackson. I was brought back into the real world by my other friend, Leo Valdez, or as he calls himself, the Supreme Commander. Crazy friends right? Almost as crazy as Leo's hair. He had brown curly locks that could never be tamed, with brown eyes that seemed to be twitching every once in a while. Unlike Leo, Jason had blonde hair, and electrifying blue eyes. He has an old, fading scar near his lip from when he was younger, according to Thalia, his 19 year-old sister, Jason tried stapling himself. " Dudee, what's up with you lately, eh? Always staring off into space, any particular person on your mind? Ahem, a certain elfish Latino?", Leo joked. " Yes Leo, I am totallyy thinking about your sexiness.", I said with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes. " See! I told you I can be lovable Superman!" The bell rang and we ran off into different directions to our first class. Unfortunately, I had Ms. Dodds, the most demonic, evilest, meanest, heartless math teacher ever, or even teachers in general. I sat in a seat in the back and started to zone out again. I was popped out of my thoughts when a flash of black hair whooshed past me. I've never seen her before today, maybe she was the new girl everyone was talking about. I took in her appearance, the darkest brown eyes, black beanie, white shirt, maroon cardigan, dark-washed skinny jeans, and black combat boots. " Class.", Ms. Dodds boomed, " We have a new student today, welcome Ms. Clara." " Um, you can call me Claire.", she replied. " Of course .", Ms. Dodds smirked. I turned and introduced myself, she looked friendly, I hope. " Hi, I'm Percy." " Hey, is she always this, what's the word, uhh I don't know… stingy?" "Yup." " Wow." Soon, the bell rang and we went to our second class, Jade had English while I had Greek with the rest of my friends. I walked into class to see Jason, Leo, and a few of my other friends, Nico, Frank, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, and Grover. " Hey guys! I just met the new girl in Algebra, she seems pretty cool." " Oh, so this is the one you're daydreaming about constantly?", Leo said. "Percy finally likes someone?! How was I not informed?!", said Piper. " Guys, it's not her plus, I think she's more fitted for, ahem, Nico." " Uh huh… What?!", Nico half screamed half whispered. You see he's not the most social kid so whenever he tries to talk in his normal voice, it just ends up cracking a bit. " Yeah! She's got that punk vibe, like you! Her names Claire!" " Maybe this is finally the chance for Nico to find a girlfriend! Or at least have a crush, ya know?", Hazel, Nico's sister, said with glee. " Yeah yeah yeah." Mr. Brunner finally came in five minutes late and began teaching the lesson. My friends and I knew all about Greek religion and culture since were sort of part of their heritage. " Trivia time, who can state all the twelve Olympians?", Mr. Brunner asked. Before I was able to raise my hand, this senior named Ethan beat me to it. " Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus." " Correct!" " Actually," I interrupted, " it's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus and Hestia." " Thank you Perseus, I'm afraid I had read it wrong." He continued on with his lesson asking questions along the way. Then the bell rang and I went to my third class of the day, and my worst… English.

The final bell rang and everyone was dismissed, I quickly shoved my belongings into my backpack and rushed to my step dad's car. You see it's sort of ironic, my worst subject is English and yet the teacher, Paul Blofis, is my stepfather. He and my mom, Sally Jackson best mom ever by the way, met at a PTA meeting, right? Another weird thing but, that's sort of my life. Anyways, we drove home and right as I entered the door, " Sit down Percy.", Paul said. " Uh, whatever you think I did, I swear to the gods that I didn't do it, trust me! You can even ask Jason! He's trustable!", I rambled. " Don't worry Percy, you're not in trouble but, your grades are. Your failing algebra and english! I might go easy on you but that doesn't mean Ms. Dodds will! I'm sorry to say this Percy but, if you don't get your grades up, you have to quit the swim team." " What?! But, I'm the captain Paul , the Captain! How am I supposed to compete in the nationals this year?!", I stood up and started marching and stomping to my room. " Percy! Come here, I'm not done talking!" " Perseus Jackson do not disrespect Paul! Remember, I have the ultimate punishment!", my mom said. I slowly walked backwards back to the kitchen, " You wouldn't" " Oh why yes I would! No blue cookies!" " But-" " No! Get back in here!" I sighed and trudged towards the chair. " Percy I don't want you quitting the swim team as much as you do, that's why I assigned you a tutor. Annabeth Chase, she's a straight A, top priority student, and also president of the debate team, here's her card. Percy try to get along with her, for the swim team.", Paul finished. I sighed, " Fine." I got up from the chair and went to call her number for tutoring and scheduling.

And, that's how I'm here screaming and getting frustrated by Annabeth Chase, who turned out to be that mysterious blonde. " Okay Seaweed Brain, I think you've had enough of Algebra for today, let's move on to english." " It's not going to help, I'm dyslexic!" " So? I am too." " Wait. Seriously? But-" " Enough with the buts! Is that your catchphrase or somethin'?" " Well it's my way of… explaining myself…" " Ha, really? Because you don't seem so sure." " Whatever!" At first, Annabeth was just the beautiful blonde who has her nose in a book that I thought was pretty. But now, she was much more, if I ever had the chance to speak to her before, to be honest, I thought she'd be shy or she would answer one word answers! Well, I was wrong, here she is funny, smart, beautiful, and clever with words. Our tutoring session came to an end soon much to my dismay and we went our separate ways. I came home to my happy mommy and a proud Paul, I had gotten my first ever B- on an algebra quiz and a B+ on my English paper but, since you know, I have Paul I got a high effort grade which also boosted my F to a C+. All thanks to that miracle worker also known as Annabeth Chase. I should thank her next week at school. We decided to go to The Treetop(1) as a celebration for my first passing grade since my C- in fifth grade! After we finished our delicious food, we drove home, the moment I walked into my room, I crashed falling into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next morning, yawning as I took in my surroundings. I was wearing my special fancy polo shirt saved for occasions and black pants. Then, yesterday's events decided to waltz back into my brain after taking a vacation. Today was Saturday, the perfect time to relax without having to think about school, dressing up properly, and of course school. My thoughts on planning a comfy weekend in sweats with popcorn and Finding Nemo came to a halt when my phone buzzed. Frank texted me asking if I wanted to go to the arcade with him, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Calypso, Grover, Claire, and Annabeth. Over the course of last week, Piper befriended Annabeth which boosted my happy bar to about 100. Claire also got along with the group well, especially Nico , ha, if you know what I mean. Those two are already non-stop texting each other and talking. I replied back saying I would come and what time.

2 hours later…

We were currently at the Merry Arcade(1) when the group decided to go off in separate directions in our own pairs. It's you know, the usual pairings, Jason and Piper, Me and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Cally, Nico and Claire, and Grover with his girlfriend Juniper who we were also friends with. And, as of right now, I was kicking Wise Girl's butt at Dance Wombat(1) and Boo Yah! Now I get free pizza! " No! That was so unfair!" " Admit it Wise Girl, I'm just better at dancing than you! Ha!" " Never!" " Anyways that free pizza of mine? Yeah, where is it?" She grumbled cutely as we walked to the food area of the arcade. The Group met up at the main entrance and we decided to go home, Jase, Leo, Frank, Nico and Grover came over to my place to have a guy's night. Which also meant pj's, food, movies, and food, especially food. We watched a favorite, well mine, Finding Nemo, Superman, and the Avengers. In the middle of Superman we tuned the TV out and just had our conversations, you know guy talk. (1) " Did you guys buy that new xbox game yet?! I really want to playy.", Leo whined. " Well why don't you buy it yourself?", Jase asked and we all burst out laughing. Leo wasn't the kind of guy who bought new video games, he "inquires" others and then if the game is good then " Can I borrow it? Pleasee? Pretty please with a cherry on top?! Come on man were best buds!" Yeah. Our night continued on like that 'till about 2AM and we all fell asleep with Frank as the loudest snorer, Nico cuddled up into the couch, Leo sprawled out everywhere, Jason in a normal position, and me with my beautiful face in the pillow and tush out for everyone to see. This pretty much happened every weekend even if we said we'd stop but, nope never ever ever ever. Like some famous guy says, old habits die hard.

**A/N Hi everyone! How was that? It's my first story so constructive criticism is fine.**

**(1): All these names are made up so if there are actually theses places in real life then I do NOT own them.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me how I can improve.**


End file.
